


Нормальный ребёнок

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Lest We Remember, Pregnancy, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Сьюзен ждёт ребёнка и хочет ему счастья, Джон хочет того же, а ещё — чтобы дитя обладало его способностями.
Relationships: Boris Kupfer & David Anderson, John Heath / Susan Collins (Heath)





	Нормальный ребёнок

**Author's Note:**

> По рассказу «Чтобы мы не помнили» (сборник «Сны роботов») / (Lest We Remember).

Джон Хис помнил всё.  
Он помнил тот день, когда к нему и его тогда ещё невесте Сьюзен пришли коллеги из исследовательского отдела «Квантум фармасьютикалз».  
Он помнил, как ему сделали инъекцию деингибитора, способного раскрыть все ресурсы памяти.  
Он помнил, как едва не провалился, возомнив себя королём мира, и только Сьюзен, умная дорогая Сьюзен, не обладающая идеальной памятью, но отлично планирующая, спасла его, приказала скрывать свои способности и вышла за него замуж.  
Он помнил каждый день, каждую секунду, проведённую вместе. Воспоминания, полные любви — прекрасно взаимной, как и их взаимные восхищение и уважение.  
Сьюзен сдержала своё обещание: они с Джоном держались в тени, но постепенно брали под контроль всё больше и больше. Несколько фирм там, концерн здесь, вовремя купленные акции, упомянутый кстати факт... Джон поражался тому, как Сьюзен оперирует информацией, словно умелый программист.  
Она сводила его в Национальную библиотеку, на биржу, научила его прогнозировать, но Джону всё ещё требовались подсказки, что делать с полученной информацией.  
Сьюзен всегда была для Джона чуть выше, умнее и способнее, намного красивее.  
Поэтому, когда что-то изменилось в ней, Джон первым делом задействовал свою память, разыскивая там что-либо похожее. И нашёл.

— Ты беременна.  
Сьюзен неверяще посмотрела на него. На её коленях лежал раскрытый свежий номер утренней газеты, рядом на столе высилась кипа листков с записями для Джона: чтобы он позже посмотрел и вспомнил нужную информацию.  
— Джон, ты уверен?  
Тот, сглотнув, кивнул. Сьюзен ненадолго задумалась, затем отложила газету.  
— Мне нужны моя сумочка и пальто, — скомандовала она. — Мы едем к врачу. Немедленно.

Джон отлично водил машину. Он помнил и понимал, как работает каждая деталь, его разум распознавал каждый звук двигателя, каждое дёрганье стрелок на датчиках приборной панели. К сожалению, этот же разум, натренированный под руководством жены, мог выполнять несколько задач одновременно, и неприятные мысли, сопровождаемые выдержками из научных статей, роились в голове, жалили и вселяли тревогу.  
— Сью... — начал было Джон.  
— Я должна знать, будет наш ребёнок нормальным или таким, как ты, — резко выпалила Сьюзен. Заметив, как Джон изменился в лице, она тут же смягчилась: — Извини, дорогой. Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, но мы оба знаем, что ты — особенный. И мы оба помним, что тебе пришлось испытать.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Я хочу, чтобы наш ребёнок был счастлив, — продолжила Сьюзен.  
Джон снова кивнул и сосредоточился на дороге.  
— Я тоже, Сью, я тоже.

Джон настаивал на том, чтобы пройти вместе с женой и наблюдать за тем, как её обследуют.  
— Вам это ничего не даст, — увещевала его медсестра, убедительно глядя в глаза. Её успокаивающий тон лишь больше выводил Джона из себя. — Вы же не профессиональный врач? Гораздо комфортнее для вашей супруги будет, если она спокойно побеседует с...  
— Я знаю, что для меня будет комфортнее, — перебила её Сьюзен. — Мой муж идёт со мной.

— Прошу прощения, — сглотнув, пробормотал через двадцать минут врач. — Меня несколько смущает то, как ваш супруг смотрит на меня.  
— Джон, — тут же скомандовала Сьюзен, — присядь. Тебе и так всё видно, расслабься и не пугай доктора Вилдсона.  
Джон, до этого напряжённый и ровный, как будто солдат на построении, кивнул и послушался. Доктор Вилдсон мысленно подивился воле женщины, лежащей перед ним на столе для обследований.  
Джон продолжал неотрывно, почти не моргая, наблюдать. Его глодала одна-единственная мысль: каким будет ребёнок?  
И какие насчёт этого планы у Сью?

— Пока что всё в порядке.  
— Это Вилдсон так сказал?  
Сьюзен резко посмотрела на Джона. Тот сидел на месте водителя, положив ладони на руль, но двигатель пока не запускал.  
— Когда мы вернёмся, ты отправишься в библиотеку университета и прочитаешь все доступные книги об акушерстве и развитии плода. А пока — да, всё в порядке, потому что так сказал доктор Вилдсон. Ты сам назвал его наиболее компетентным из имеющихся в нашем распоряжении врачей.  
Она сделала паузу, задумавшись.  
— И всё-таки нам придётся обратиться к Купферу и Андерсону.  
Пальцы Джона крепко сжали руль.  
— К этим психам, которые сперва проводили надо мной опасный эксперимент, не предупредив о последствиях, а затем чуть не убили?!  
— Джон! — Сьюзен на миг повысила голос, но тут же заговорила спокойным уверенным тоном: — Я не испытываю к этим типам ни малейшей симпатии, но вспомни, ты в тот момент был далеко не подарок для них, а теперь речь идёт о нашем ребёнке.  
«Речь о ребёнке».  
Это было главным аргументом.  
Джон любил Сьюзен, но ещё больше он любил пока не родившегося ребёнка.

Уволившись из «Квантум фармасьютикалз», Джон не поддерживал отношения ни с кем из бывших коллег. Но за Купфером и Андерсоном, изобретателями той самой формулы, что сделала из Джона живой компьютер, Хисы наблюдали. Сьюзен с Джоном дотошно следили за тем, чтобы учёных лишили финансирования и закрыли все их проекты.  
Купфер работал электриком в одной из крупных фирм, его зарплаты хватало на жизнь, но не для уязвлённого самолюбия. Андерсон стал преподавать в частном колледже и в целом считал, что неплохо устроился, хотя его амбиции простирались намного дальше.  
Ни один из них даже не предполагал, что в их неудачах виноват какой-то там осчастливленный ими средний офисный человечек Джон Хис и его сообразительная супруга.

Купфера сложно было не заметить среди его новых коллег. Даже одинаковые синие комбинезоны не могли спрятать его крепкую фигуру, а посуровевшие черты лица выделяли его ещё сильнее.  
Едва заметив Джона и Сьюзен, Купфер набычился и подошёл к ним, сжимая в руках каску.  
— Что вам нужно? — буркнул он без всякого приветствия.  
Сьюзен посмотрела на него, чуть крепче взялась за руку Джона и сделала шаг вперёд.  
— Нам нужна ваша помощь.

Андерсон внимательно читал выпускную работу одного из своих любимых учеников, посвящённую перемещению и внедрению генов, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь, после чего в кабинет бесцеремонно вторглись супруги Хис и его бывший коллега.  
— Какая встреча! — улыбнулся Андерсон. — Думаю, если вы присядете и объясните, зачем вдруг соизволили здесь появиться, я даже налью вам чего-нибудь покрепче чая.  
Сьюзен устроилась на обитом зелёной тканью диване и, взяв ладонь оставшегося стоять рядом Джона в свою, начала чётко излагать цель визита.  
Пока она говорила, улыбка постепенно сползала с лица Андерсона. Купфер следил за этим с мрачным удовлетворением: не только он оказался в дураках. Однако к концу речи Андерсон вновь выглядел довольным.  
Слишком довольным.  
— Миссис Хис, — произнёс он, едва Сьюзен замолкла, — это весьма любопытное предложение, и я бы хотел обсудить его со своим бывшим коллегой наедине.  
Вежливость маскировала холодный тон, за тонким слоем дружелюбия явно проглядывал гнев, но, что важнее, был и интерес. Джон отметил это, запоминая вибрации чужого голоса, и сжал чуть крепче руку Сьюзен. Та сделала то же самое, поднялась с дивана и уверенно направилась к двери кабинета.  
— Мы подождём снаружи, — бросила она.

— Ты идиот, если всерьёз намерен помочь этому психопату!  
— Не кричи, —Андерсон говорил спокойно, глядя чуть в сторону задумчивым взглядом. В голове его напряжённо складывались и перетасовывались мысли и знания. — Во-первых, это отличная возможность: исследовать влияние сыворотки на генетический материал. Во-вторых, я бы с удовольствием понаблюдал за тем, как разваливается их треклятое партнёрство.  
— Ты так уверен, что оно развалится? — недовольно пробормотал Купфер, бросив взгляд на дверь, за которой ожидали Хисы. — Мы уже один раз их недооценили, и посмотри, к чему это привело. Уверен, во всех наших бедах виноваты тоже они!  
— Я просил тебя быть потише, — напомнил Андерсон. — Даже если... Нет, особенно — особенно! — если это их рук дело, то я с удовольствием посмотрю, как они будут мучаться в тисках моральной дилеммы.  
Купфер недоумённо поднял брови. Его коллега притворно вздохнул и улыбнулся: он завершил свои размышления.  
— Что победит: мания величия или жалость? Захотят ли они иметь ребёнком аватару Тота, или же будут ограждать от каждой возможной аномалии? Мучительный выбор для любящих родителей.  
После минутного раздумья Купфер торжествующе ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты прав. Мы обязательно должны «помочь» им.

Джон так старательно буравил взглядом своих бывших коллег, что даже Андерсону стало неловко. Купфер же без стеснения прикрикнул на него:  
— Хватит пялиться, я сосредоточиться не могу!  
Джон на мгновение отвернулся, но тут же продолжил смотреть на них исподлобья. Андерсон понимал: Хис беспокоился о своей супруге, сидевшей на медицинской койке с облепившими живот электродами, сканерами и ещё черт знает чем.  
Джон Хис понимал работу тридцати шести процентов оборудования, но с каждой минутой наблюдения его разум отмечал и запоминал новые детали, дополняя картину.  
Джон хотел знать всё.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Андерсон, вернувшийся к экрану компьютера. — Внешне ребёнок совершенно здоров, надо сделать ещё несколько анализов и сделать биопсию, а затем пара тестов — и мы будем знать, в каком направлении двигаться.  
Джон озадаченно моргнул, затем кивнул самому себе и резко спросил:  
— Вы ещё долго будете обходить главный вопрос?  
— Не стоит торопиться, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Андерсон, придерживая за локоть вскинувшегося Купфера. — Пока плод не сформировался, невозможно узнать, что вырабатывают клетки ещё не образовавшихся органов. Но мы будем следить за каждой стадией беременности, Джон, так что можешь не волноваться. Как только мы узнаем ответ на «главный вопрос», то немедленно сообщим тебе и твоей дражайшей супруге.  
— Спасибо, — ответила за Джона Сьюзен.  
— Точно. — Улыбка Андерсона стала ещё дружелюбнее. — Я уже и забыл, кто из вас главный. Ну что ж, тогда до следующего раза, миссис Сьюзен. И Джон, конечно же.

Всю дорогу Джон вёл машину молча. Сьюзен дремала на заднем сиденье, утомлённая дневными хлопотами, и Джон даже завидовал её спокойствию — его собственные мысли продолжали вертеться, крутиться, как шестерёнки механизма, сортируя, анализируя и раскладывая. И подтачивая изнутри подколкой Андерсона.  
«Кто главный, как же!»  
Джон очень любил Сью. А ещё помнил каждый её поступок: спасение своего тогда ещё жениха, помощь, подсказки, указания...  
Указания.  
Приказы.  
Команды.  
Память переключилась, услужливо вытаскивая все те моменты, когда Сьюзен начинала говорить чуть холоднее, выделяя резкие слова.  
Пальцы Джона сжались на руле чуть крепче.

Хисы ещё несколько раз ездили в оборудованную ими лабораторию. Андерсон с каждым разом улыбался всё шире, подчёркнуто вежливо обращаясь к Сьюзен и нарочито забывая о её муже. Купфер наполнялся мрачным самодовольством, предпочитая вообще не общаться ни с кем, кроме своего коллеги.  
Джон копил информацию — и злость. Нежность в его разуме граничила с раздражением, ожидая случая, чтобы вырваться наружу.

— Это девочка.  
Сьюзен расстроганно смотрела на снимки, пока Джон пытался унять радостную дрожь. Затем рассмеялась и погладила свой живот.  
— Моя девочка, — прошептала она ласково. — Моя маленькая повелительница мира.  
Джон снова почувствовал себя лишним. Ему хотелось обнять Сьюзен, поднять её и пока ещё дремлющего в ней ребёнка на руки, кружить и кружить, выкрикивая бессвязные слова радости. Но Сьюзен, кажется, забыла обо всём, кроме своего живота, и...  
И Джон обещал себе, что разберётся позже.

Едва Джон закрыл за собой дверь дома, он выпалил:  
— Мне надоело, что ты всё решаешь за меня, Сью!  
Та развернулась и пристально вгляделась в лицо мужа. Внимательно, цепко, отмечая каждую деталь: и сведённые нахмуренные брови, и побелевшие скулы, и вздёрнутый подбородок, и дрожащие ресницы.  
— Я не решаю всё за тебя, — Сьюзен скрестила руки на груди. — Джон, мы оба знаем, у кого что получается лучше. Твоя гениальность, моя сообразительность — и мы непобедимы. Мы оба важны.  
— Не решаешь? — Джон прищурился. — Тогда позволь мне выбирать, будет ли наш ребёнок таким же, как я!  
Сьюзен застыла. Джон на миг испугался, что её хватил удар: лицо мгновенно побелело, лишь пронзительно сияли глаза. Затем крепко сжатые губы разомкнулись, и Сьюзен произнесла ужасающе отчётливо, словно робот:  
— Никто из нас не будет выбирать. Мы решим это вместе. Но, — её голос продолжал звенеть сталью, — не забывай, что именно я вынашиваю этого ребёнка. Это моя дочь. Не только твоя. И для меня главное не то, будет ли она гениальной, а будет ли она счастливой.  
Несколько секунд понадобилось Джону, чтобу осмыслить слова жены. Затем он улыбнулся и потянулся осторожно обнять её.  
— Сью, милая, ты замечательно заботишься о ней! Но я тоже хочу дать ребёнку лучшее, и, поверь, сейчас мне страшно подумать, что я вновь могу стать... нормальным. Сейчас я и моя память — это неразрывное целое, без неё я буду словно умственно отсталый!  
— То есть, как и все обычные люди? Как я?  
Джон замялся, а Сьюзен продолжила:  
— Я с тобой очень даже счастлива, хотя не обладаю твоим даром. И, милый, самое важное — это не решила ли природа всё за нас. Давай подождём, пока она родится, а там уже решим. Вместе.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — расстроганно пробормотал Джон и поцеловал Сьюзен.  
Он поверил, что всё будет хорошо: ведь нужно просто подождать, продолжая собирать как можно больше информации, а уж это он умел.  
А там посмотрим.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы ваша дочь полностью раскрыла потенциал памяти, то ввести препарат нужно сейчас.  
Андерсон довольно сиял, произнося это. Он видел, как напряглись супруги, услышав это, и не мог лишить себя удовольствия добавить:  
— Есди мы сделаем это в нужный момент, то её способности оперировать информацией будут намного больше, чем у тебя, Джон. Хотя решать, конечно, всё равно миссис Хис.  
Сьюзен сделала шаг вперёд и отвесила Андерсону пощёчину.  
— Хватит сеять раздор в нашей семье, — процедила она, пока ошалевший учёный неуверенно ощупывал место удара. — Ещё одна такая провокация — и вы исчезнете отсюда. Навсегда.  
Джон взял её под руку.  
— Пойдём, Сью, — тихо произнёс он. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Ох, милый, — сразу начала Сьюзен, едва осталась с мужем наедине. — Конечно же мы будем вместе думать над этим!  
— Я знаю, — Джон нежно обнял её. — Благодаря тебе я поразмыслил над этим, ещё раз переоценив все свои воспоминания, и заметил, что этот мерзавец и вправду пытается нас рассорить. И как я не увидел этого раньше? Сью, ты такая умница!  
Он поцеловал её в лоб.  
— Тогда что мы будем делать? Я знаю, тебе есть что сказать.  
Джон призадумался, распределяя информацию в правильной последовательности.  
— Сначала, — решительно заявил он, — мы можем избавиться от этих типов. Я уверен, что знаю всё, что знают они, а если мне потребуется ещё информация — что ж, этих месяцев было достаточно для изучения их методов.  
— Эти двое — последние, кто понимает, что происходит, и знают от твоём таланте?  
— Да, я проверил.  
— Ты позаботишься о них?  
— Конечно, Сью! Это будет просто череда случайностей — такая, которую ни один обычный человек был бы не в состоянии предсказать.  
В этот раз уже Сьюзен наградила поцелуем своего мужа.  
— Джон, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Мы не будем вводить препарат ребёнку сейчас.  
— Почему? — замер тот.  
Сьюзен вздохнула и погладила Джона по голове.  
— Милый, если ты, будучи взрослым и неглупым парнем, едва не сошёл с ума, то что может случиться с детским разумом? Я тоже не теряла времени, милый. Я общалась с психологами, с детьми и их родителями, и знаешь, что? Если мы так сильно изменим восприятие нашей девочки, то она может вырасти настолько отличной от других людей, что навсегда останется одинокой, не сумев даже понять и осознать всю чудесность своего разума. Не сумев применить это. Чистый гений, направленный ни во что... И это я ещё молчу обо всех ужасах психических отклонений!  
Сьюзен выдохнула, делая паузу.  
— Нет, милый, — подытожила она. — Я не позволю тестировать это на нашей девочке.  
Джон растерянно почесал затылок и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Сью, ты... Ты, как обычно, права! Но, — он помрачнел, — я не желаю лишать нашу дочь подлинных возможностей памяти.  
Сьюзен улыбнулась.  
— Ты ведь знаешь всё об исследованиях Андерсона и Купфера?  
— Да!  
— Тогда никто не запрещал нам сделать ей инъекцию, допустим, в пятнадцать или двадцать лет, когда её сознание будет достаточно сформировано.  
— Но... — Джон всё ещё не мог принять такое решение. — Но Сью, она же тогда будет на том же уровне, что и я! А как же большие возможности?  
— Милый. — Сью крепко обняла его. — Мне хватает тебя. А вместе мы с тобой можем многое, не забыл? Лучше у меня будет такая же замечательная дочь, как ты, чем риск получить несчастную аутистку.  
— Но...  
— Ты же не будешь от этого меньше её любить?  
Джон сжал губы, медленно вздохнул и улыбнулся решительно:  
— Конечно же, нет. Просто... я так хотел, чтобы она была лучшей!  
— Джон! Наша дочь и так будет лучшей. И здоровой. А теперь пойдем, нам надо сказать Андерсону, что мы передумали. Купфера сегодня нет, так что ты можешь начать уже сейчас.  
— Конечно, Сью. Люблю тебя.  
— И я тоже тебя люблю, Джон.

Когда Сьюзен холодно объясняла Андерсону, что здоровье ребёнка для них важнее, тот выглядел разочарованным. Сью обещала, что позже они ещё подумают, но пока доктору лучше свалить на все четыре стороны.  
Андерсон хмыкнул и предупредил, что Хисы ещё пожалеют об утраченной возможности.  
Пока он произносил это, Джон сделал два заказа, один телефонный звонок и прошёлся по улице, запнувшись и сильно ударившись локтем о дорожный знак.  
На следующий день Купфер, как обычно ехавший на работу, попал в аварию. Таксист, ехавший слева, был ослеплён бликом солнца на дорожном знаке. А водитель автобуса, подрабатывающий развозом заказов, не выспался: накануне вечером он потерялся в пригороде, доставляя еду паре, которая, как оказалось, ничего не заказывала. И из-за этого не успел отреагировать вовремя, случайно нажав на газ вместо тормоза.  
Джон был приятно удивлён тому, что у него получилось с первого же раза, и горел энтузиазмом, но Сьюзен велела подождать: быстрая смерть Андерсона может заставить кого-то искать связь между этими событиями. Пока же в новостях рассказывали лишь про то, как вредны для водителей переработки, и что городские службы должны бы начать следить за общественным транспортом. Сьюзен удобно устроилась на коленях у Джона, развалившегося на диване.  
— Не торопись, милый. У нас есть препарат, мы управляем миром — и никто об этом не знает.  
Диктор новостей продолжил рассказывать уже про пробки на дорогах, экономический кризис и выросшие цены на продукты, потом переключился на экологию.  
— Возможно, это и следует изменить, — пробормотал Джон. — Я не хочу, чтобы наша дочь росла в таком мире.  
Сьюзен задумалась.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. Но сперва нам следует поразмыслить над планом. У нас, — она приложила ладонь к животу, — есть не так уж много времени, и следует использовать его разумно.

Через полтора месяца Андерсон отравился поданной в итальянском ресторане пиццей. После трёх дней критического состояния он умер, и врачи только развели руками — как оказалось, у Андерсона была редкая аллергическая реакция, о которой он наверняка знал, но повар отчего-то забыл о предупреждении и добавил в начинку запрещённый продукт.  
Или Андерсон отвлёкся и забыл предупредить.  
Или он сам не знал — ну или не замечал.  
Пока кое-кто более внимательный этим не воспользовался.

— Ну что, Сью, теперь нас никто не остановит!


End file.
